TRON: Reboot
by Falon von Fox
Summary: Sam and Quorra are out of the Grid, but another girl comes into the picture.  Images of the Grid, a distressed Kevin Flynn, and a long-lost Program named Tron fill Claire's dreams.  What do these dreams mean and what does Sam Flynn have to do with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TRON. Disney owns TRON. I just enjoy watching the movies and coming up with adventures for the characters. The only character that belongs to me is Claire. Also, I have only seen Tron and Tron: Legacy. I haven't played Evolution yet. End of line.

TRON: Reboot

**Ch. 1**

"I had another dream. And like last time, _he _was in it." Claire looked out to the coast, her hands clasped together and a smile on her face.

"Claire, I really think you're looking at this way too much. They're just dreams about a video game." Brent, Claire's best friend since they were in diapers, had his hands shoved into the pockets of his windbreakers, eyeing her.

"I feel them, Brent! I'm not just watching, I'm in the action. Running, jumping, flying, I'm actually doing it!"

"Well when you say 'he' was in it, do you mean-?"

"Tron, yes! Tron was there, he was next to me. He fought along side me. It was amazing! But something was wrong. Something was troubling him. I could feel it."

"What could possibly trouble a video game character?" Brent rolled his eyes and looked out to the water.

"You're not helping. I wanted to explain this to you, but it seems you're not going to help at all."

"I'm sorry, Claire, it's just that I think these dreams are kind of like fantasies and you're becoming obsessed with them. It's not healthy to become so attached to dreams like this. Especially when they're never going to happen."

Claire broke her eyes away from the waves breaking on the rocks under the bridge and glared at him. "Obviously you don't read much, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brent retorted.

"I'm saying that you must not remember Kevin Flynn at all, the mastermind behind Tron and Encom. The theories, remember?"

Brent merely shrugged at her. Sighing, Claire went on to explain.

"Kevin Flynn was the computer genius who designed the games Tron and Space Paranoids. He was most importantly, though, Encom's brightest computer engineer, the company's uprising star who eventually became head of the whole thing. After his work was stolen, he disappeared. And many theories from inside the company were that he was actually able to program himself into the game. They theorized that he programmed himself inside and went into a permanent sleep out in this world until he could return with a new idea that would bring him back and put him on top. And I think it's possible. I think he is inside the game, working on a way to change the world."

Brent stared at her. It was a minute before he blinked and said a word. "Well," he said, rubbing his shoulder, "it could be possible. I mean look at the technology we have today. They make games where you control the ball with your brain waves."

"Brent, I'm serious! I think Flynn is stuck inside the game and both he and Tron are in trouble or are in danger."

"But why would you of all the people in the world have a dreams about it?"

Claire thought for a minute. She didn't know why these dreams came to her or why she felt the way she did. She didn't even know Kevin Flynn personally. To add to it, Brent was right about Tron: he was only a computer program. So why did she feel so strongly about them both?

"I don't know." She was talking to both Brent and herself. "I don't know why I feel the way I do or why I have the dreams. I just do, and I feel like I have to pursue this further."

"Well, just be careful, alright? I know you take things to their fullest potential and you can go overboard. So just be careful, Claire." He turned his back to her to walk back home.

"Brent?"

He stopped and turned back around. "What?"

"There's one other thing. Do you have another minute?"

"Well I guess so. What's up?"

"There's something else. In these dreams, there's another name that comes up."

"Another name?" Brent now put his hands on the railing. He gave Claire a confused expression.

"Yeah, and I think it has a connection with Kevin Flynn."

"Why?"

Claire looked at him hard. She had to get it out and try to explain it. "Because the name I keep hearing is Flynn. Sam Flynn."

Brent's mood switched. He went from critical to pondering.

Claire went on. "There's a light, a bright stream of light. And I hear Kevin Flynn yelling, 'Go Sam! You have to! I can't hold him off forever and you have to leave now and take her with you! She's the solution!' And then Tron begins to yell, too. 'Sam Flynn, the User! You must obey the Creator's demands and go! He has faith in you, Sam Flynn!' And then nothing. It all goes blank. All I hear is the sounds of waves crashing. I don't know what it means, but I'm sure this Sam person has something to do with Kevin Flynn."

"Sam Flynn..." Brent was now looking like he was thinking hard on something. "Of course! Don't you remember?"

"Remember?"

"Yes! When Flynn disappeared, TIME magazine, the news, pretty much _everyone _did a write-up or special on him. Sam Flynn was Kevin Flynn's son. Sam was only twelve when his father disappeared. He was supposed to take over the company, but no one knows where he is now. He kind of just... disappeared, too."

Claire nodded and looked at Brent. She zipped up her black track jacket and put her hands in her pockets. "Then it's official. I have to find him. I have to find Sam Flynn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TRON. Disney owns TRON. I just enjoy watching the movies and coming up with adventures for the characters. The only character that belongs to me is Claire. Also, I have only seen Tron and Tron: Legacy. I haven't played Evolution yet. End of line.

**Ch. 2**

"And just where do you plan to start looking, Claire?" Brent was staring at her like she was an alien from outer space.

"Well you know the old arcade downtown? It was Flynn's arcade where the best and newest games appeared. It was the biggest place to be on Friday nights for high school kids. Eventually he put in his Tron video game that he invented. I figured that would be my best bet."

"Claire, that place has been closed down for twenty years. No one's there anymore."

"There's got to be someone who keeps it up. You don't just leave something like that behind with all those arcade games and not have someone keeping watch over it." Claire turned around and faced the direction for town. "You can come with me, but I can't guarantee you'll have fun."

"No, thanks. The boss needs the profit reports in two days. I've got to work on that." Brent fell into step with Claire and soon they were walking back towards the shops and restaurants. "Claire I just don't want you to be disappointed or get hurt, that's my main concern."

"I know, and I'll be careful. No worries." She gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"Please do. And even if I'm not right behind you as you're walking you can talk to me anytime you need to. Don't forget that, Claire."

"I won't. I haven't forgotten even through school, college, and career interviews."

The two kept walking, discussing their weeks at work. Finally they made it back to the quieter part of town. Claire's apartment was first, beside the coffee shop. By the time she greeted the doorman and got up to her floor, the sun was almost below the horizon. She put the key into the lock and turned it. As soon as it clicked, loud barking erupted from inside. Claire pushed open the door and her dog came bounding towards her.

"Hello, Max. How are ya?" She rubbed the dog's large grey head and took off her shoes. Max was a mixed breed, what looked to Claire to be between a German Shepherd and a Siberian Husky. Each time he heard the door opening his loud barks filled the apartment, but when Claire finally rubbed him or fed him, he was quiet until she left again.

Claire walked over to her refrigerator and pulled out the milk. She took three Oreos out of the package then poured a glass of milk. Munching on her snack, Claire looked out the large door to her balcony. The sun was now barely giving any light and the streetlights were coming on. Three blocks down, and two to the right, Claire could see Flynn's, the arcade she had tried to explain to Brent. As usual, it's bright orange neon sign was shining. Cramming the last cookie in her mouth and dusting off her fingers, Claire finally made the decision to herself.

"I have to go. It may be my one and only chance to find out what these dreams mean and what's going on." Claire put the glass in the sink then went back to the entry door. She slipped her jacket and shoes back on and grabbed the set of keys to her Yamaha sport bike. "Come on Max. We're going for a ride."

With Max secured in front, the blue Yamaha slowed to a stop. Claire nudged Max off the bike and then slid her helmet off and put it on the handlebar. Kicking the stand down, Claire got off and headed for the front door. Just as expected, no one was inside. The lights were off and all the old games were covered in dusty and yellowing plastic. Claire tried the door but it was locked, also expected.

"Crap. Now where do I go?" She looked up and down the street. A car passed by and Claire went back to her bike. Max was sitting on the sidewalk, watching a cricket. Just as Claire was about to get back on and go home, a loud rumbling sound stopped her.

Another bike had pulled up behind the building. "Come on Max." Claire crept to the side of the brick building and listened. The other bike was cut off and two people were heard talking: a male and a female. A metal door was now sliding open. Thinking fast, Claire darted to the back of the building. The two people who were talking had just slipped in the building when Claire managed to catch the door with her foot. She waited a few seconds to make sure they weren't coming back before letting Max go first then slipping inside herself.

80s rock and roll music was pounding through the air in the dusty hallway as Claire walked. She followed the hallway to another door. Max looked up at her. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and opened it.

Claire had made it inside Flynn's arcade. The door she came out of was beside an original Mario Brothers game covered in plastic, just like the others.

"Hm. Now that's one I haven't seen in a while." Claire looked all around, and all she could see at first were rows of arcade games. She turned and walked right and came upon an old air hockey table. Claire smiled. Even though the building was years old, dusty, and a little run down, she could feel the lightness and fun, simple times this place held.

"Now where to go? There's got to be an office or something. They couldn't have just disappeared." Max walked up beside Claire's right leg and she petted him. She studied the row of games she was in then an intuition hit her. She looked up. Large glass windows overlooked the whole arcade, even though the blinds were drawn down. A light was on and Claire could see two figures walking around. One, the male, handed what looked like a glass to the other, the female. Weaving through the games, Claire found the stairs. She quietly climbed the old steps and arrived at an old door. Max stayed at her heels and waited.

"It's now or never," Claire murmured to herself. Taking a deep breath, she knocked loudly three times on the door. Talking from inside stopped. It seemed like forever before Claire heard footsteps approaching and the metal knob twisting. The door swung open.

In the doorway stood a young man (or so he looked to Claire). What the dim light allowed for sight, he seemed to have dirty blonde hair in contrast to Claire's brunette. It was short and messy. Claire could obviously see he had put a light amount of gel in it. He was tall, taller than Claire's 5'6" height, and looked as if he had been through a sports training program. He was wearing a leather jacket with jeans and motorcycle boots. Claire had to force herself to think back to why she was here before he spoke.

"Can I help you?" he asked bluntly.

"Hi, I'm Claire. I'm looking for Sam Flynn and I thought he might be here." Claire could here her voice starting to tremble with each word.

"How did you get in?" The young man studied Claire with a harsh expression.

"I-I c-caught the door from the back and followed a hallway," she explained.

"And why are you even here?"

Claire couldn't answer the last question. Before she got a word out, the female had stepped up behind the young man.

"Sam, you don't need to be so harsh. Obviously she's looking for someone and we should help her." This girl couldn't easily be described. It wasn't that she was ugly or unattractive, but Claire thought she looked... different. The girl had short black hair with wide eyes. She was small, but was only a few inches shy of the young man's height. She was dressed in a black, fleece-lined jacket and denim jeans, with black boots also.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I'll leave. I just needed to talk to a Sam Flynn, b-but I guess you're not him, so-"

"No, I'm him." The young man stepped back and held the door open. "Come on in. Is that your dog?" He pointed to Max.

"Yes," Claire replied, holding onto the dog's collar, "I can take him outside."

"No, it's fine. I've got a dog myself, so just bring him on in."

Claire walked into the space. It was like a miniature apartment. There was a large carpeted space with a coffee table and a sectional couch. To the left was a small kitchen and a door which Claire guessed led to the bathroom.

"So, who's looking for me?" The young man shut the door and sat on the couch. He motioned for Claire to sit down. The black-haired girl sat next to him.

Claire sat on the opposite side and Max laid down next to the couch. "My name is Claire. Claire Carter. I just have a few questions to ask because I can't get them answered myself."

The young man leaned back. "Okay, so you know who I am, obviously, thanks to Quorra here-"

"Sorry," the girl interrupted, "Sam is just a little on the defensive side when it comes to meeting new people, but he has a right to be."

"It's alright," Claire said. She thought to herself then added, "Quorra, interesting. Is the name from another culture? It's nice."

Sam and Quorra looked at each other. "Sure," Sam said, nodding.

"So what is it exactly that you need Sam to answer, Claire? Is there something wrong?"

"Not exactly, no," Claire leaned forward and put her hands together on her knees, "but I've been having- um, reasons to ask just a few questions about your dad."

Sam tensed. "Look, you can tell your news crew or whoever you're writing for that my dad is-"

"I also need to know about the Grid and about Tron," Claire managed to say over his volume.

Immediately, it was like time stopped. Quorra glanced between Claire and Sam, who was staring wide-eyed at Claire. Sam relaxed and shrugged. "It's a video game. It's downstairs actually. Everyone knows about it. So what?"

Claire shook her head. "No, it's not just that. I desperately need to know about everything. CLU, Tron, the purge, and what you have to do with a blinding light."

"Well," Sam said with a small laugh, "you are obviously not with the news crew."

Quorra smiled. "So Claire, how about we all get comfortable, and you and Sam can exchange information. Do you like tea?"

"Tea is fine, thanks."

Quorra got up and quickly made three glasses of tea and set them on the coffee table. Sam picked his up and sat back. "So Claire," he took a drink and looked at her, "you first."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TRON. Disney owns TRON. I just enjoy watching the movies and coming up with adventures for the characters. The only character that belongs to me is Claire. Also, I have only seen Tron and Tron: Legacy. I haven't played Evolution yet. End of line.

**Author's note:** Thank you to all who reviewed my first two chapters! You really have no idea how excited I was to see all the favorite story, favorite author, and review alerts I got! I wanted to have Chapters 3 and 4 up together, but because of my own fault of getting distracted and having writer's block, only Chapter 3 is up this week. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I wanted to get them to where they are at the end of this chapter as soon as I could and I just wrote just what I felt was needed. One last thing before you read, my semester starts back January 10 and after then I will be very lucky if I can get even a full chapter written every week. But do not despair! I WILL keep updating and writing this story until it's completed, no worries there. And now I will turn it over to the characters. End of line.

TRON: Reboot

**Ch.3**

_Where do I even begin? _Claire thought to herself. She looked between Sam and Quorra, trying to decide which part to begin with. Taking in a deep breath, then letting it out slowly through her mouth, she began.

"I'm going to tell you only what... information I've come to know about. Just facts, no opinions, just what I've seen... and what I've had dreams of."

Sam looked confused. He sat back up and raised an eyebrow at Claire. "Dreams?" he stated. It wasn't a complete question, but the word sounded more like disbelief.

"Yeah, dreams." And Claire began.

She started with her first dreams, about being on the Grid and racing light cycles. ("I thought they were just a fangirl's way of going into her own little world, okay?") She told them about how she would win competitions and games, defeating virus programs and enemy Users. Sam chuckled slightly as Claire wove great images of the games, and both he and Quorra laughed when Claire explained the first time she was introduced to Tron in her dreams and how she was embarrassed and shy. Claire laughed with them then continued.

Claire explained more of her dreams. "Then they turned violent," she explained to them, her mood changing, "It wasn't just a game anymore, everyone was fighting for their life. CLU went from his normal self to something corrupt, wanting to destroy anything imperfect. I get images of Tron and Kevin fighting against other programs, and then it all goes blank and it's like I want to cry because something destructive has happened." At this, Sam looked over at Quorra who stared back at him.

"Well, Claire, how do you know that these aren't just regular dreams? A part of your imagination?" Sam inquired.

"Because," Claire said, and shifted herself to the edge of the couch, "what's happening in my dreams is matching up with the world outside my dreams. Computer programs give records to pretty much everything your dad accomplished. And I got your name and found you, didn't I?"

Sam made a face that Claire could only describe as the word "touché". "Okay, so you have dreams about Tron, my dad, his program CLU, and things that go on in the Grid. Then, you start getting _my_ name, a week ago, you said, and people telling me to take someone because they're the 'solution' to something." He took a drink of the tea and set the glass down pretty hard. "I still can't say that I believe you entirely."

Claire froze. She wasn't sure if she was angry, hurt, both, or neither. She finally found the person to match the name that had kept her wondering and he wouldn't believe her. It was like driving down an unfamiliar road and hitting a dead end.

"Well then," she finally managed to say, "I guess I'll go then. If you really can't help me then I guess there's no reason for me to stay and ask you anything else. Thank you for your time." Claire stood up and Max, who had fallen asleep, perked his head up and looked at her with his big, brown, tired eyes. Claire petted the big dog and Max got up to follow her. She was just about to turn the doorknob and open the door when Quorra spoke out.

"Wait, Claire," she said, standing up. She walked over to Claire and rested a hand on Claire's shoulder. "Maybe we should show her, Sam. She seems like she's serious about this and she's right, she did manage to find you with just a name and a theory."

Sam studied Claire like she was a painting that he was having trouble with finding the focal point. It made Claire nervous and wondered if she was going to get anywhere. Finally, he, too got up. "Fine. Quorra has a point. You seem pretty smart and there can't be any harm in showing you... the surface." Quorra smiled and opened the door.

"Come on Claire," she said, "you'll enjoy this, and it's, as Sam put it, just 'the surface.'"

They were staring at the Tron video game on the floor level of the arcade. Sam had pulled the heavy plastic off and flipped the power switch on the back of the game. It's screen now showed two 8-bit light cycles battling each other.

"How cool!" Claire exclaimed, "I never thought I would see this game. It wasn't exactly one you saw in arcades everywhere."

"You've never come to Flynn's before and played it?" Sam asked, now gripping the sides of the game.

"No, when I was growing up, my mom didn't like the thought of kids spending their time and money playing video games. She hates anything that's new and technological..."

Sam laughed and gave a hard shove to the right. Claire watched in awe as the game rotated and the whole back display rotated, too. When Sam let go, a small door was revealed in the wall.

"What's down there?" Claire asked.

"You'll see," Sam said, "Nothing's going to eat your head off, I promise."

"And you really don't mind Max staying in the loft?"

"No, he's fine. I bring Marvin here all the time. Now come on." Sam opened the small door and held it open for Quorra who then held it for Claire. Claire let it shut behind her and followed the dim glow of Sam's flashlight as they headed down a small set of cement stairs.

Suddenly Quorra stopped, and Claire bumped into her, her eyesight misjudging the distance.

"Sorry, Quorra! It's kind of hard to see."

"It's fine. We're here."

Claire watched Sam, holding the end of the flashlight with his mouth, unlock the larger door and open it then take the flashlight in his hand again.

"What's in here is very important, Claire. I'd really like it if you didn't touch anything. You could really screw something up." Sam went inside first then the two girls followed.

It was like a tiny office, but very dusty and poorly lit. There was a desk with only a computer monitor on it. The monitor was one from the first computers, with the elongated back and curved screen. On the walls, there were diagrams, equations, drawings, and notes. Claire took special notice to the largest of the drawings, a large map labeled, "The Grid". She studied it briefly before looking on. In the back of the small room, by the door they had come through, there was a large machine and in front of the machine was what looked to Claire to be a small source of light.

"Be careful." Sam's words made Claire jump and turn around.

"Sorry, I was just looking," she said, her heart still beating fast.

"That's how you get in to the Grid-"

"So you _can_ get in?"

Sam simply continued, as if Claire never said a word, "That's how you get in to the Grid, by molecular breakdown and atomizing. It's a special laser, developed by Encom to easily transport things, even people, to different locations. My dad was able to study it and make one of his own."

"Kevin Flynn was very smart and knew a lot about his work," Quorra added. She had her hands in the pocket of her jacket and was studying the diagram of the Grid on the wall. "He was brilliant." She smiled at Claire.

"So Claire," Sam said, crossing his arms, "do you really believe that people can enter virtual worlds?"

"I really believe it's possible, yes. I wish I knew if it was one-hundred percent true, but I think we are capable of making virtual worlds and accessing them... in our entire selves." Claire nodded sharply with a smile.

"Alright then. Stand there. Quorra, you, too." Sam pointed to where Claire was standing, right in front of the laser. He walked over to the desk and began touching spots all over. the surface. Claire, confused at first, looked around him and saw that the desk was actually a touchscreen and a keyboard. She watched as Sam typed.

"Alright, here we go," Sam said. He turned to face them and reached around behind his back. He looked around to make sure he was on the right spot then he pressed his finger down onto the screen.

Claire heard the machine start up and before she could even gasp a blinding white light enveloped them. To Claire, it was like time had literally stopped. Not one of them moved; they were all three motionless. Claire was frozen and soon she could feel herself stop breathing and when she started to panic, her thoughts began to stop. She could not do or say anything. Then everything stopped and she was in blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TRON. Disney owns TRON. I just enjoy watching the movies and coming up with adventures for the characters. The only character that belongs to me is Claire. Also, I have only seen Tron and Tron: Legacy. I haven't played Evolution yet. End of line.

**Author's Note: **Once again I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews! If it wasn't for knowing that I had readers out there waiting for an update, I wouldn't have been motivated to write this chapter and this story would probably rot on my hard drive. In all seriousness, thank you! Also, I must apologize. I know it took me a few weeks to give you all a chapter update and I'm so sorry. As predicted school has put a load on me. Thankfully I found some time to write. This chapter was another "let's get the ball rolling" sort of thing, but this one was fun to type. I also had my eco-friendly Tron water bottle sitting here next me for inspiration/motivation. c: Anywho, I really hope these next few chapters will begin to get a little more deeper into the plot and I get to where I really need to be writing. Thank you all for sticking with Sam, Quorra, and Claire up to this point! I'm sure they would appreciate it. :3

TRON: Reboot

Ch.4

Before Claire opened her eyes, she heard the soft sound of waves crashing. Maybe she was back home. Maybe that bright light was a dream, along with finding Sam. Deciding that she had simply made it to the shore under the bridge, Claire slowly opened her eyes.

She certainly wasn't home.

It was dark all around. And not just dark like night, but dark as in nonexistent. Claire looked out ahead of her and saw that though she wasn't at home, she was looking out at a shoreline.

"Where am I?" she asked, mostly to herself, looking around.

"Welcome to the Grid. At least, what's left of it." Sam was walking towards her with Quorra behind him. Their clothes had changed. They weren't in their jeans and jackets, but were wearing black one-piece suits with bright glowing circuit stripes. Claire looked down at her feet, then her legs, down at her chest and finally her hands. She, too, was in a black suit with glowing circuitry. Her long brunette hair had been pulled back into a long ponytail.

"What the hell?" She looked behind Sam and Quorra. It was nothingness behind them. As if you were looking into a never-ending dark closet. "Okay, what's going on, how did I get in this crazy outfit, and what do you mean by 'what's left of it'?"

Sam chuckled. "We're on the Grid, it's programmed for performance, and this is what's left after Quorra and I left last time. But I had no idea it would be _this_ deserted..."

"What's with the beach, though?" Claire was tracing the glowing lines down her left arm with her right finger. She was fascinated.

"I'm guessing it's because Dad always loved the seaside. We went fishing a lot when he wasn't working." Sam was standing beside Claire, looking down at the sand. Their feet left no depressions.

Quorra was standing behind them on the edge of the darkness. "Sam," she said, "this might seem odd, but I'm having a familiar feeling that I had before. Like someone I know is here."

Sam turned around and threw his hands out to the side with a face that said "Well, I'm here!"

Quorra lightly shook her head. "No, not you, someone else. I don't know. It's like a feeling when you see someone and they seem familiar, but you can't quite place them."

Claire looked up at Quorra. "Is it possible to explore the Grid further?"

"As of now, no," Sam replied, "unless I get it up and rebooted."

"Can you do that?" Claire asked, "Do you know how?"

"I can try. I might be able to get into the system and look at what little programming is left." Sam knelt down at the edge of the darkness. Using his index finger and thumb, he pinched a small spot on the ground and pulled upward.

Claire gasped. As if it was something as simple as pulling up a piece of paper, a digital screen appeared.

**C:/UPLINK CONNECT OK**

Claire sat to the side and just a little behind Sam. Quorra did the same on the other side.

"Well, here goes nothing." And Sam's fingers began working.

Claire was now lying on her back, feet crossed and eyes closed. Quorra had turned and was facing the shoreline. Sam had been working for at least an hour, typing, dragging, grumbling, swearing, until he finally put his hands down.

"I don't get it. Each and every time and try to finish this and encode everything, it gives me an error. It says that it can't support the coding."

Claire just gave the one sound she always gave when she didn't have anything to say. "Hm." She kept her eyes closed and kept thinking of her dreams. She thought of Tron and how he seemed so distressed in the dreams. She thought of how funny it was that she had found Sam and Quorra. She was thinking of light cycles when suddenly, like a static TV screen, a word flashed before her: "backdoor" She opened her eyes and looked up.

"Back door?" she wondered aloud.

"What?" Sam asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I don't know," Claire responded, "I was just thinking and the word popped up. Oh well." She shut her eyes again.

"Back door..." she heard Sam mumble. And then Claire heard him working again. Apparently it had caused something good to happen because a moment later she heard, "Yes!"

Both Claire and Quorra turned back around to see what Sam had discovered. The screen now had binary coding all over it.

"Claire, that was it!" Sam exclaimed, "I can't believe I forgot it, but that was it. That was Dad's login passcode." He was dragging numbers around, typing in words, and entering in codes. Finally the screen cleared itself.

"What's it doing now?" Quorra asked. The screen showed a loading percent bar. It was at 45% and loading at 1% per second. "What's it loading?"

They all three sat in silence and watched the bar fill to 100%. The bar then disappeared and the screen began to show something else.

**GRID UPLOAD SUCCESSFUL. WELCOME PROGRAMS.**

"I did it," Sam breathed, "it worked."

"The Grid? We're now officially on the Grid?" Claire smiled. Behind the screen, the dark lightened. Blue grid squares appeared on the ground. They all three stood up and looked back to the screen.

**USER LOGIN:**

**USER:/SAM FLYNN**

**USER:/QUORRA**

**USER:/UNKNOWN**

Claire pouted. "I guess where I've never been here before it doesn't recognize me."

"This is why," Sam said, walking behind her. He thumped her lightly on the back. "You don't have an identity disc."

"A what?"

"A disc that stores your identity on the Grid," Quorra explained, "It's a weapon and an ID card at the same time."

"How do I get one?" Claire asked, looking at Quorra then Sam.

"We'll have to get that figured out when we get everything put back together," Sam replied. He touched the screen, backspaced the word "unknown" and typed **CLAIRE**. "There. Now you're on the Grid."

**USERNAME ACCEPTED.**

"It should remember you this time, but if you leave and return it won't remember you. You will definitely need a disc." Sam looked at Claire. Claire gave a smug smile and looked back at the screen.

"Sam, look. Another user is logging in," Quorra said, tapping him on the shoulder. When they all three looked back at the screen, sure enough, another name appeared.

**USER:/KEVIN FLYNN**

**MASTER KEY CONNECTION SUCCESSFUL. UPLOAD COMPLETE.**

They stared. Sam could only say one word. "Dad."

"What's going on? I thought your dad disappeared?" Claire asked, her voice slightly shaking.

"He did, but I was able to meet him again here when I first got in. He stayed behind to stop CLU so that Quorra and I could escape with his disc. I thought he was... gone."

The screen erased itself once more and showed another line.

**GRID PROGRAM INITIATED. WELCOME BACK.**

**-FLYNN.**

And suddenly, the shoreline disappeared and buildings began to form and take shape. Within seconds, the three of them were standing in the middle of a city. Ahead in the distance, a white, vertical stream of light shone brightly. The Grid was now back online.

All Claire was able to do was smile. Quorra looked around and smiled, too. Sam kept looking ahead. "The portal. It's opened. Everything's back. Just as Dad created it." He turned to look behind him. A large, towering building took shape. When the building completely materialized, huge black arch-shaped structures with blue trimming and lines flew overhead.

"Recognizers!" Claire exclaimed, "I remember seeing those in my dream, too. But they were orange, not blue."

Sam smiled. "It's Dad. He's put everything back as he made it, just like before. And he's here. He's here on the Grid, and we're going to find him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TRON. Disney owns TRON. I just enjoy watching the movies and coming up with adventures for the characters. The only character that belongs to me is Claire. Also, I have only seen Tron and Tron: Legacy. I haven't played Evolution yet. End of line.

**Author's Note: **FINALLY! Another chapter has been written! Writer's block has left me and my goodness does it feel AWESOME to write on this fanfiction again. I had originally planned to make this chapter longer and give you all the best part in the next chapter, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So the next chapter will be a continuation of this one. Again, thanks so much if you have stuck with this story for this long. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned!

TRON: Reboot

Ch. 5

They were all three taking in the scene before them in the middle of the glowing street, watching computer-generated Programs take form and begin their routines. All Claire could do was look around her and smile. She still couldn't believe that she was actually on the Grid. She was just about to walk over and look at a scrolling sign on a building when a voice boomed across the sky.

"Greetings Programs! This is the Encom OS Control Program informing each of you about the games tournament to take place today." Claire looked over at Sam and raised an eyebrow with a confused expression. The electronic voice continued, "If you would like to participate please report to the Arena to register and compete. End of line."

"Hm," was all Sam managed at first, "I remember Dad telling me that Encom was working on an Master Control Program operating system and he ended up crashing it, but I guess he completely rebooted it and used his own version."

"It may just be me," Quorra said, "but it's almost like nothing's changed. As if the Grid was never shut down. It's like... time just stopped and they're just picking up where they left off."

Sam folded his arms and looked over at her. "I guess when you're in the digital world, you don't feel anything when you're shut down. You just start up where you left off. Like when you turn off a computer for the night or something."

"Well, now what do we do?" Claire asked, her hands held out at her sides, "We don't even know where your dad is, we have no idea where to start looking."

Sam exhaled. "That's true. I think everything as of right now is okay. Let's go to that Arena and get you a disc. That's the only way I know to obtain one. I highly doubt I could program one for you from scratch."

Claire nodded. "Alright." And the three of them headed towards the towering structure, lurking over the city like a giant watching every move made.

It was Quorra who broke the silence as they walked. "Sam, I just thought of something."

"What?" he replied.

"When we left last time, you had your dad's file from his Master Key around your neck. If you have it... how was all of this allowed to come back?"

Sam's expression fell. Honestly, the thought never even crossed his mind. But then he remembered his father's achievements in his younger days. "I don't exactly know how he managed it, but just think. He re-built the whole Grid after the MCP was erased. He created CLU. He was the head of Encom and designed operating systems for computers. I think he may have been able to re-build everything again. He probably just needed a little help from us."

Claire was surprised at the last word. She looked at Sam quickly and exclaimed, "Us? It was you who brought this back, Sam!"

"True," he said, "but I wouldn't have had the mind to keep working if I didn't have the two of you to back me up, and breathing down my neck."

Claire just shrugged and smiled. A bit more walking and they were standing in front of the Arena.

"Wow," Claire breathed. Sam was eyeing the structure as Programs poured through the one entry door.

"It's not nearly as terrifying when you're not being brought here by a Recognizer and guards shoving you along."

Quorra let out a small laugh and put her arm around Sam's shoulders. "Come on. Let's get in there."

They made their way inside into a large entrance. Screens showing the current training and statistics were displayed all around. Programs were going in and out of entryways in each direction. It reminded Claire of the basketball arena at her college. Finally they inched their way to a series of podiums with Programs behind them, typing furiously.

When it was their turn, the young female Program acknowledged them. "Hello Programs. Are you registering to compete or to spectate?"

Sam looked between Quorra and Claire. They both grew wide-eyed and shrugged. Glancing at Claire's back, Sam replied, "Competing."

"Excellent." The Program brought up a screen in front of them. "Please enter your names. You will then proceed to the right to be fully equipped and inspected." She pointed a gloved finger to the right of Claire.

Sam entered their names and the screen returned to the space in front of the Program. She smiled at them.

"Welcome back, Sam Flynn and Quorra. And good luck to you, Claire."

They all three nodded and walked right.

Sam and Quorra were cleared and put through to the que line of competitors. Claire, however, was immediately taken to have a whole new set made for her.

At first, she was cautious of them. She remembered Sam called them "Sirens" right before he was inspected. They were pale, with pale hair pulled back tight to match their skin and white suits. After they removed Claire's current suit and was putting her new one on, one of the Sirens retrieved her identity disc.

The moment the disc was placed on her back, Claire's sight went black then returned. It scared her but she remained calm as another electronic voice came over the air.

"Your identity disc carries information you learn while on the Grid. It can also serve as a weapon and will always return to it's owner if thrown."

"Uploading complete," the Siren on Claire's right said. They all four stepped back. The voice was back again with it's final sentence for her. "Proceed forward to games. Good luck."

Claire stepped off the platform and walked out of the archway. It hissed and slid shut behind her. Many others were standing, watching the tournament, cheering for their favorite. Finally, she spotted Sam and Quorra.

When she made it to them, she noticed Sam had a glazed expression. Claire waved her hand in front of his face. "Sam? You alright?"

"It wasn't like this before," he said in a low voice, "It was much more brutal than this."

Quorra looked at him and studied his face. "The first time you were here?"

Sam nodded. "I may have looked brave when you found me, Quorra, but to tell you the truth... I was terrified I was going to be Derezzed. Sure, the light cycle was something I was good at, but when I saw those malicious Programs on my trail I though I was a goner. I started to panic."

Claire looked away and instead focused on the competition below. Her dreams began to fill her vision soon. She saw light cycles crashing, heard cries of terror, the sound of glass breaking as Programs were crushed. She almost believed she was really dreaming in her sleep until Sam shook her.

"Claire! Come on, it's our turn." She stared at Sam then nodded. She followed them to a wide staircase then to the middle of the Arena.

A Program was standing there with a briefcase in his hands, smiling. "Welcome. This competition will take place on light cycles. Remember, this is just for a tournament. Any harmful conduct will lead to immediate Deresolution. The objective for winning is to capture all four flags of the opposite team and return them to your team's end zone. First team to complete this wins." He unsnapped the briefcase and Claire was confused. Inside were just simple black, metal batons. She picked one up and studied it.

"Uh, Sam?" She looked to her right but almost dropped her baton at what was happening. Four other Programs had joined them in the Arena, their circuitry lit up in a bright yellow. Claire watched as Sam and Quorra seem to break their batons, but stood with mouth agape as the batons soon became the handlebars of a sleek, black light cycle. Sam and Quorra were in position on their blue ones, the other four on yellow. Claire followed suit and gasped as she was thrown forward, her arms stretched in front of her and her feet behind her.

"Wait," Sam said, easing upright. "We only have three players here, but there's four flags on each side. Where's our other player?"

As if on cue, another program walked into the center of the Arena, circuits a bright blue. Where a face and head should have been, a full-faced helmet was. The face swept over the other seven. It grabbed one of the batons and in seconds was also positioned on a light cycle.

"Now then, if we're all ready," the first Program said, locking the briefcase back, "Head to your end zones and let the countdown begin."

The yellow Programs went to the direction of the glowing yellow flags, the four of them in blue went to other side with their flags. The mysterious Program that joined Sam, Claire, and Quorra looked over at them when they stopped and were facing the far side of the Arena. Tunnels, passageways, bridges and embankments began to shape in the Arena floor and the crowd's cheering intensified.

Sam nodded sharply, a helmet and face mask forming. Quorra and Claire followed and waited tensely as the countdown began.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! GO."

The light cycles revved and one by one the eight of them peeled out from their end zones. And at that moment, Claire felt like she was flying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Greetings Programs and fellow readers! I first must apologize for this LATE, VERY LATE, update. I have been busy since school let out and just have not had the inspiration to write. But I finally kicked myself into gear to give you all this chapter. :) I apologize, too, for choppiness and shortness as this chapter was pretty much a filler for what's happening next. And I promise the next one's coming before my summer's over. Now that I have this chapter out, it's on to the fun stuff! :D And as always, I do not own TRON. End of line.

TRON: Reboot

Ch. 6

Claire felt like time had stopped. All she remembered after her light cycle took off was the speed. She remembered the dips, going _underneath_ the field, and looping around. She remembered Quorra collecting their first flag and taking off for another grab. Never could she have imagined what she experienced in that arena.

The game was heating up as Claire and the others had collected 3 of their 4 flags needed to win. The opposing team had 2 of their 4. Sam was chasing after another player, Quorra after one other. Claire remembered going down the middle, preparing to jump in where she was needed. It wasn't enough. She saw a flash of yellow in front of her when she realized a third yellow flag was taken.

"It's time to get serious!" Sam yelled over to her, "Come on!" He kicked up the speed on his light cycle, Claire quickly following.

The fight for the final flag seemed to last hours to Sam. When he thought he would be close to capturing the last blue one for the win, an opposing team member would quickly cut him off. He was going for a passage underground when their fourth team member darted in front of him instead. Sam could see underneath him that it was a fight to see who could be the fastest. He quickly refocused his sights on another light cycle and headed it off of the flags.

Sam was almost at the end of the arena when he heard the squeal of tires. An opposing light cycle had made a sharp turn and to avoid it, a fellow team member had slammed on their brakes. The mysterious fourth team member on Sam's team couldn't hit their brakes in time and instead slammed right into the vehicle, flying through the air and landing a good thirty feet away. Sam turned his light cycle around, hard, and headed for the fallen team member. When he approached, he slowed down and hopped off, turning the cycle back into a simple baton at his side.

Cheering and applause quickly filled the arena, but Sam didn't even realize. What, or rather who, was sitting in front of him jerked away from what was happening.

Their fourth teammate had removed his helmet, revealing his face. A younger version of Alan Bradley, Kevin Flynn's oldest friend, shook his head and inspected his face to see if any damage had been done. Feeling none, he began to stand up. Sam quickly ran to help him up only able to breathe one thing, "Alan?"

"You know my User?"

Sam's heart skipped a beat. "Tron."

Claire came running towards Sam, Quorra close behind. "We got it! Sam we won!" She stopped on her heels when she saw Sam walking in front of their fourth teammate. She was speechless, only able to open and close her mouth.

"We need to leave, now," Sam rushed out urgently, "we can come back later, but we need to talk."

Claire nodded and followed Sam out of the arena, giving one big final wave to a cheering audience.

They all four made it to a corner in the stadium's restaurant, heads furrowed down so they could talk low.

"I remember when you were here the last time, Sam," Tron told them. He was looking into his drink, smiling, "Of course, when Clu had me corrupted I couldn't have told you friends from enemies, I merely followed what he told me to do."

"I'm glad you're okay now, though." Claire was finally able to speak. It had been the only thing she said since she found out who was under the helmet.

"Thank you, Claire," Tron replied, then continued, "When I fell into the Sea of Simulation, I could just smile. Your father, Flynn, had re-coded me and I knew I was going to be okay. The next thing I knew, I was awake in a bed and your father was telling me what happened."

"Dad's alive?" Sam's voice cracked and rose. Quorra put a finger to her lips to signal him to be quiet.

"He is very much alive, Sam. But he's trapped, unable to return, only to act behind a curtain." Tron put his hands together thoughtfully.

"How can I see him?" Sam asked, "Is it even possible?"

"It is," Tron responded, "but I have to take you there. You have to follow every word I say and do as I say. I can explain so much more when we get there."

"Let's go." Sam stood up, "right now. I have to talk to him."

"I'm in," Quorra said as she stood up and scooted her chair in.

"Me, too," Claire added, "I wouldn't miss this for anything."


End file.
